


Who Are You?

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Multi, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, Parent Felicity Smoak, Parent Oliver Queen, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: After beating chase and his mates back on the island, Oliver and the Team take some well deserved vacations around the world. While on vacations they meet this girl who they don't know anything about but seems to know a little too much about them and what they do. Who is she? What does she want from them? And why does she looks so much like HER?





	1. Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First of all hi and welcome to my world haha. Second, English is not my native language so feel free to comment if there are any big mistakes in the first chapter. Also you can comment if you've enjoyed too! This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you'll enjoy and yeah.

It's been already 1 week since they've beaten Adiran Chase and Oliver seems to not take this 'Summer Vacations' thing seriously. Everyone tried to convince him to take some very well deserved vacations of his own but he would just be as stubborn as always.

  
He's been hidding in his apartment since the rest of the team and himself got back from the island. But today he decided to go to the lair just to check if everything was okay or if there was some 'vilain' in the city that needed to be reminded of what was happening to people who were doing illegal business in this city. Instead of finding something interesting to do he just found Felicity, in the middle of the plateform talking on the phone.

  
When she heard him enter she turned around and gave him that genuine smile of hers he loves so much.

  
He stepped closer as she hung up the phone and smiled at her. "So you're really not planning on taking vacations are you?" She sais softly while putting her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

  
"Nope, people need me here, you all are going wherever you want and I will keep the city safe while you're gone." He said smiling at her.

  
"Oliver, everyone deserve some ime for them every once and a while. And by everyone I mean you too just in case you know.. you don't think you're everyone. Nevermind." She sais stopping herself from babling.

He laughed a little seeing her struggling with her babbles and added : "I don't think I really need vacations to rest. I'm going to take some days off but not in another city or anywhere else than here, you know, just in case something happens..." He sais that as an excuse to stay here but Felicity knew that it was hard for him to take vacations since everytime he actually took some time off it ended up badly for him and the ones he cares deeply about.

  
She stepped forward getting closer to him and barely whispered to him "It's not because you're taking some summer holidays that something bad is going to happen Oliver. Star City's most loved Mayor deserves some vacations of his own and not just chase after vilaisn all summer long." She sais quietly and calmly and he started really considering it.

  
"Okay you know what, maybe you're right." Before she could say anything he rose his hand as to say to her that he's not done. "Yes, you heard it right, you might be right, but i'm not taking two months like thea or Rene with his daughter. Just some time off, somewhere nice and with a lot of sun if possible" He sais and they both laughed a little bit.

  
"Well that is something new! Don't get mad but I kinda knew you'd say yes to me. John owe me 50 box." She said proudly as she handed him a tablet with flight to different locations such as France, Corto Maltese and South America. "Hurry up because the more you wait the less you have chances to have what you want."

  
"Tell John that I don't like when you all bet on me like that an-"

  
"Well now it's Curtis and Rene who owe me another 50 box." she said laughing. "Curtis, Rene and I bet that you would say that too. I know you too well Oliver." She said smiling softly.

  
"You're the only one who really knows me Felicity." He said while booking his flight.

  
"Yes well Thea knows you too" She said as if she didn't believe what he said to her.

  
He rose his head and looked at her. "No. Not even Thea knows me as well as you do, that's also why it's you who convinced me to go take some vactions and not her." he said as if he tried to convince her and himself about this.

  
Time paused around them for some time as they gazed into each others eyes. After a few seconds? minutes? They don't really know but Felicity had to leave to catch her flight and actually Oliver too.

 

  
Oliver got home and prepared his bags for vacations as fast as he could and headed to the airport. His flight was 1 hour late, not really surprising though as flights never really arrive on time so he decided to text Felicity to know if her flight was late too.

 

  
Oliver, 10:51am: Hey, I'm sorry to disturb but my flight is one hour late and I wanted to know if you too and if you wanted to have a drink while waiting or something?

Felicity, 10:53am: Hi! yes my flight is late too! They could really do some efforts on thatn I hate waiting in Airports that sucks.  
Felicity, 10:53am: I'm up for coffee, I love coffee, but you know that already. I'm near Gate 3.

Oliver, 10:55am: I'm on Gate 3 too I see you.

  
Oliver came behind Felicity and that made her jump a little, she turned around and hugged him a little. They went to the first Starbucks store they saw and sat on the terrasse, or what could be called as a terasse since it's indoors. Oliver went to take their orders inside while Felicity is waitng outside with their luggage. It reminded him of when they left for Bali about a year ago at that same period of the year.

  
_"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry uuuuuup!" Felicity said jumping everywhere in the house._

_"Felicity. You really need to stop hurrying me like that, please." He said and put his hands on both her shoulders for her to stop jumping and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back._

_"We're going to be late to take the plane Oliver and I really don't want to be late." She said pouting and Oliver laughed._

_"Don't worry Felicity we won't be late and I bet that the plane will be late and we'll have to wait around a coffee or something."_

_"Yes you're probably right. But I want to go now and our luggage are ready so let's go!" She said all excited about it._

_They went to the airport and as expected the plane was late and they were early. Oliver took her to a Starbucks coffee shop and they drank their coffee and talked about anything and everything while waiting._

_"I love you, Felicity." He said gazing at her._

_"I love you too, Oliver." She got closer to him and kissed him softly._

 

  
He brought back the coffees to their table and gave her hers.

"So are you actually enjoying that fact that you took some vacations or do you feel forced? Because if you feel forced into it it's not really funny you should enjoy t as it is and not because I told you to take some I mean I-"

"I will enjoy my vacations Felicity don't worry." He said putting one hand on her lap to make her stop her babbles. She smiles kindly and drank a bit of her coffee. "You shouldn't drink so much coffee though you know what happens when you drink too much coffee and then go on a flight." He said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I remember that time when-" she started and then stopped to look over Oliver's shoulder with big eyes. "What the..?!" Oliver turned around just to see Curtis, John, Lyla, Rene, Dinah and Thea arrive.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Curtis said loudly and he took a chair and sat next to Felicity.

"Better question would be what are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacations?" Oliver asked.

"Yes we are but our flight is late!" Thea said and Oliver could see she was pissed but had no idea why. When he turned around he saw that Felicity understood something he was about to.

"Please don't tell me your flight is approx one hour late." Felicity said frowning.

"How do you know? Yes all of our flights are one hour late!" Rene said and everyone except him and Curtis suddenly understood what was happening.

"When you told me to take some vacations I should have mentioned not with everyone." Oliver said pressing his lips and staring at Felicity as if it was her fault.

"It's not my fault if we have the same tastes, Oliver!" She practically yelled.

"Yes, frankly John and I had no idea you guys were on the same flight as ours when we took the plane tickets." Lyla added.

"Oh crap that's weird. You all took vacations to France? I didn't think everyone could afford." Felicity said surprised that everyone got a flight to France.

"I suppose everyone is going to south of France?" John said but he already knew the answer would be yes.

"Well the flight price was so low and there was this huge house where you could take a room and-" Dinah interrupted him.

"Stop Curtis please. This can't be real?" She asked looking at everyone.

"This can't be a coincidence either though." Rene said and everyone started thinking.

"It's not a coincidence at all. We're stuck together I guess." Curtis said smiling.

"Come on!" Everyone said at the same time.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight number 1407178900 from Star City Airport to Marseilles (South of France) has arrived, Please head to your gate and go find your seat. Hoping you'll have an amazing flight with our air company."

 

"Well, let's go everyone!" Felicity said and got up, took her luggage. Oliver got up as well and everyone followed.

 

They all got onto the plane. Oliver, Felicity and Thea on one row. Dinah, Rene and Curtis next to them. John and Lyla at the end of that same row. When a air hostess came to them. "Hi ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems you got on the wrong part of the plane. Will you please get up take your belongings and follow me to the front of the plane please ?" She stood waiting for them as they all exchanged confused looks to one another.

 

The air hostess led them to the first class and showed them an exact number of 9 seats beside one another. "Here are your seats. I'm so sorry we didn't put you here first." She smiled politely and went away.

 

The plane started to move and soon they were in the air on their way to France.

"I don't know you guys but I'm so enjoying these holidays already." Curtis said drinking his Coke.

"Well, I sure as hell won't sleep in the same room as Curtis." Thea added and drank a little bit of her cocktail.

"Me neither." Everyone added except Oliver and Diggle who laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Everyone will have their own room I'm sure." Oliver said laughing. "Enjoy the flight and relax everyone. We'll deal with the rooms when we arrive in 10 hours." Oliver pushed a button and his seat turned into a sort of bed. He laid and let the others argue about which room to have and who will do the dishes and the cleaning.

"Well that's a hell of vacations!" Felicity whispered in his ear. Their seats were beside one another.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out. That's not the worst I've had." He said half asleep.

"Really? Tell me about it!" She said genuinely smiling at him and waiting for his story.

He smiled, stood and put his seat back to normal and started talking.

All of them just talked, slept and ate for the whole 10 hours flight.


	2. Belle France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! crazy thing, I have so much imagination and I've managed to write another chapter of that fic. Fun thing too, I think I've used many words in the wrong way lol, I truly hope not. Anyway, as for the first chapter, if anything is to be changed just tell me and I'll update the chapter. hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

 

After a long 10 hours flight, everyone is so tired that no one noticed that man calling them at the entry of the Airport. Not only it was hot out there (about 32 degrees which is approximately 90F) but you were blinded by the brightness of the sun if you had the misfortune to go out without sunglasses.

 

“Guys, I am really tired. I need to go to sleep like right now. I can't even feel my legs anymore, even though we just spent 10 hours in a plane is just that the fact that I'm tired makes my legs heavy like-” Curtis usually babbles but when he's tired, it's worse.

 

“Curtis please don't start. Don't talk, not right now, not until I've had some sleep.” Oliver said rising his hand to Curtis' mouth to make him shut.

 

 

After driving for an hour they were arriving to a neighborhood named “Calanques de Marseilles”. This place was just beautifully breathe taking. It was surrounded by rocks and beautiful trees all over the place. As they rode they could see the turquoise Mediterranean sea on their right and hear the waves hit on the rocks with the birds flying around. It was some peaceful sound that you couldn't really get to hear on the West Coast. Five minutes after they arrived to a sumptuous house, modern with two floors, actually three if you count the garage that's under. When you enter from behind the you have a little corridor that leads to a huge living room with a fire pit on the left that's inside the wall with a door just behind and in front you have a glass wall with a beautiful view of the sea and the trees. On the right you have all the sofas and surprisingly no T.V. If you keep moving into the room you realize that there is a kitchen fully modern as the rest of the house with a bar that separates the living room with it. Right behind the bar is another door, if you open it it leads you to the garage and to a sport room. The other room beside the fire pit leads to the first room of the house, king-sized bed, T.V. on the wall and a bathroom with a bath and everything you need. Two steps after another room with the same design. If you keep walking after that room you have stairs that leads you to the second floor of the house. Around 12 rooms are there, all the same: king-sized beds, also one T.V. on the wall and a bathroom in the bedroom. On the back of the house is another door. A play room, play stations, computers, books, board games... when you go out of the house by the front, you have a little path made of large rocks that takes you to a huge pool that is right under the balcony of the glass wall on the first floor.

 

 

“Okay I don't know you guys but I totally love this house.” Rene broke the silence as everyone still didn't know how they managed to afford for this.

 

“I take the room down stairs.” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time as everyone turned to face them.

 

“Yeah sure you guys can have it I mean that doesn't me as long as I have the play room close to my bed room. Which makes me think that I need to take the room right now before Rene does.” Curtis said as he and Rene ran upstairs and a few minutes later they heard Rene shout. Curtis got the room.

 

“I know it's technically late for all of us but here it's just 8:00am. So we just might eat breakfast and then do something and go visit and eat outside and then go back here and take an extra nap.” Lyla proposed as John, Dinah, Thea and Felicity took their luggage in their rooms. Oliver nodded and took his luggage to take them to his bedroom.

 

 

The nine of them had to take three cars to go to the center of the city, park and go on a visit tour until it was time to eat so they chose a restaurant and ate and enjoyed their time together. Around 2:00pm they got back home and even Oliver couldn't help but sleep a little. It was around 4:30pm when Thea got downstairs and in the living room just to find Oliver and Felicity sleeping and hugging each other on one of the three couches of the room. She got closer and took a picture with her phone.

 

“Hum! Am I interrupting something or?” She declared making Felicity and Oliver jump. It took them a few seconds to realize what was happening and they got away from each other.

 

“No you're not. I mean not that we were into something I just fell asleep.” she said as to justify herself.

 

“And you ollie what's your excuse for sleeping with Felicity?” Thea said almost happy about what she just saw.

 

“Felicity fell asleep on my shoulder, and believe it or not but I have tried to take her to her bedroom but she would just groan and threat to wake up so I let her on my shoulder and eventually fell asleep.” he said pressing his lips as to say sorry.

 

“Yeah sure you totally did that.” she said laughing at both their faces. They both got awkward about it and the fact that there was no reason to be made Thea laugh.

 

After an hour or so everyone had woken and heard about what happened with Felicity and Oliver. They all laughed and it just made both Oliver and Felicity blush harder each time. After not knowing what to do since no one really spoke french good enough to go out, they decoded they would go and jump off of that cliff that's just in front of the house. As they rode to the cliff Oliver, Felicity and Thea in one car, Rene, Dinah and Curtis in the second one and John and Lyla on the last one, the radio was playing a summer addictive song from an unknown French singer.

 

“Hey Thea, I love that song! Could you shazam it?” Felicity asked and Thea took out her phone and shazamed it.

 

“The song is named Belle France by Claudio Capeo.” she said trying to pronounce it right.

 

“Belle France indeed. This place is truly a marvel.” Oliver added.

 

Felicity looked at him and though for a second, “Even better than Bali?” she said.

 

He turned around, looked a her and laughed. “No, not even Bali, Felicity.”

 

Thea was enjoying every bit of the moments they had just like that one. A few minutes after they arrived on the cliff, all of them in their bikinis for the girls and shorts for the guys. Rene was the first one to jump off the cliff, everyone got closer to see if he got hurt but they just heard him yell “THE WATER IS SO COOL AND FRESH YOU GUYS NEED TO COME DOWN HERE.” They all laughed and Rene was followed by Dinah, Thea, John and a few seconds after Lyla and Curtis who hesitated a bit before jumping. Felicity couldn't jump she was too scared so Oliver took her hand.

 

“I'm with you don't worry nothing will happen to you.” He smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back as they both ran and jump off the cliff and ended up in the water 30 feet below. They all laughed and played n the water for some time and got back on top of the cliff after a while. All the girls watned to eat there so John, Curtis and Rene took one car and headed to the house to preapre something fast and got back an hour after with the bags full of food and found Oliver surrounded by Thea, Dinah, Lyla and Felicity from his right to his left.

 

Oliver turned around and smiled at John. “You guys are finally here! The girls just told me they were starving.” he said as he knew Diggle would answer something and he did.

 

“Well, it was hard to make something since we don't know what you prefer so we took all the items e could and everyone will just make their own sandwiches.” he added moving forward to the group and put down the bags in the middle of the circle, him, Rene and Curtis sat.

 

“Well that's not so hard, you know that Felicity loves crispy bread not that white uncooked soft bread..” Oliver started, and everyone stopped and looked at him but he didn't notice and kept talking “she like cucumbers so you put some if you have, she also loves cheese, ham and is a big fan of mayonnaise and ketchup mixed together. You put all that together and you have a sandwich for her.” he added while finishing Felicity's sandwich. “For Thea, it's pretty simple too since she doesn't like cucumbers. So you put sauce, whatever the sauce she'll like it. Then you put ham in it with some cheese, a little bit of salad to make her think she eats healthy and so that she won't feel so guilty and then you have her sandwich.” he continued and gave her sandwich to Thea. “For the others, I'm not your brother and I don't know your tastes by heart so you'll do it yourself. Lyla, I'm sure John will be pleased to do your sandwich for you.” he said looking at John while preparing his own sandwich.

 

“Well ollie, I didn't know you knew Felicity so well.” Thea said teasing her brother. He smirked and continued to eat. Felicity just noticeably stared at him but he didn't really mind.

 

 

After 11:00pm they all finally got home and prepared for the night. John, Lyla, Thea, Curtis, Dinah and Rene and got upstairs and Oliver and Felicity were in their room preparing their bed.

 

Oliver installed himself in front of the T.V. but put the sound down since he didn't understand a thing about what was said on the T.V. He got up and knocked on Felicity's door to ask for help for the T.V.

“Hey.” he said entering the room. She was in her bed and watching the Grey's Anatomy. “I didn't mean to disturb you but I can't understand a single word as the T.V. is set in French but I see you managed to put it in English and-” she rose her hand and he stopped talking.

 

“That's okay you did not bother me at all. Come here and watch T.V. with me if you want” she smiled at him as he stepped forward into the room and closed the door behind him. He got onto the bed and sat beside her. “That was nice of you to hold my hand on the cliff earlier.” she whispered while putting her head on his left shoulder.

 

“You don't have to thank me, I know you're scared of heights so I just figured it'll be easier if you did it with someone else.” he added putting his head on hers.

 

They both watched T.V. until 1:00am. Oliver said goodbye to felicity and she insisted to take him back to his bedroom so she could change his T.V. from French to English.

 

After leaving the room Felicity turned around and sat on Oliver's bed as he put his arm behind his head and looked at her. “Remember on your birthday party when I said we could take it step by step?” he nodded. She bent her head down to his and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back but before he could do anything she got up and went back to her room without saying anything.

 


	3. Titanium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. being a student gives me so much time to do this. again if there are mistakes I am really really sorry if there are natives reading this. I hope you'll like this chapter.

 

“OLIVER?” Thea shouted entering the living room and finding everyone eating breakfast but still no Oliver in sight. “Where the hell is he? It's been only three days since we're here and he's already out there doing god knows what!” she practically yelled while preparing her own breakfast.

“You need to relax, he's just in the sport slash fitness room doing some push ups or something like that. There's no salmon ladder here. So sad.” Felicity added sighing.

“Thea you don't need to yell to call me, you could just use your phone like a normal person would do and call me if you can't find me.” Oliver stated as he entered the room. Felicity swallowed and stopped what she was doing to just stare at him, mouth a bit open. “Felicity, this is me noticing you staring.” he pointed out and she closed her mouth and blushed a little.

“She didn't do anything wrong. I mean you're pretty good looking especially after you did sport so.. I'm going to stop right now.” Curtis waved his hands and everyone laughed.

 

After eating their breakfast they decided to go and visit a city that is one hour and a half from Marseilles which is called Cassis. Rene was the only one missing, he felt sick so he stayed at the house. Cassis was that typical french city surrounded by water and old typical houses everywhere all yellow or beige. They walked around the port for about an hour before going to a traditional food store. Actually Felicity forced them to go and get something. Dinah, Felicity and Oliver got into the store while Curtis, Thea, John and Lyla got into the souvenirs store that was just beside.

“It's not because we're all stuck together that we can't enjoy our time here. It's truly the most beautiful city I've ever visited.” she said entering in an old boutique.

“Do we really need to by cheese and meat? I mean we have that already in Star City an-” Dinah stated but got interrupted by Oliver.

“Have you ever tasted french cheese or french meat? Not the industrial meat or cheese we can find in the market but the ones that are hand made.” Oliver handed her a piece of cheese called “Tome de Brebis”. The lady that owned the store proposed to make them taste some of their best products. At the end Felicity got out with two bags and Dinah as well while Oliver had put his own stuff in Felicity's bags.

They met John and Lyla in the souvenirs store and Felicity rose her arms and showed them the bags while hearing Oliver laughing from behind. “I think we bought too much marmalade. And cheese. And meat.” John laughed seeing all the bags.

“I think we bought way too much gifts too. Curtis wanted to buy the whole store I had to stay behind him to make sure he wasn't.” John waved his head towards Curtis and his 5 bags. Oliver and Dinah made big eyes.

“I'm not sure we have enough storage in our car trunk.” Dinah said a bit skeptical. Everyone laughed and went for lunch in a pretty little restaurant in front of the port.

 

They were all sitting around a big table outside. Oliver, Thea, John, Lyla, Curtis, Dinah and Felicity from left to right. After a few hours they decided to leave and go back to Marseilles and then to the house. On their way to the cars they saw a homeless guy trying to catch their attention.

“Une petite pièce pour vivre s'il vous plait? J'ai faim.” the homeless looked at them with sad eyes but no one understood what he said.

Dinah stepped forward, “We don't understand. What did you say? Can you speak English?” she asked but no response. Before the homeless could answer a young girl appeared and talked to him in French.

“Ecoute mon grand je veux bien que tu prennes les pigeons français mais on va éviter de faire chier les anglais ok? Alors maintenant tu te casses et tu vas t'acheter une binouse avec ce que t'as. Tu rentres chez toi et tu mes des habits descents. Tout le monde sait que t'est pas un SDF.” she talked fast and they understood she didn't say pretty things but more like get out of the way or something. The man got up and went away just when she turned around to face them. Everyone was shocked when they saw her, she had blonde hair just like Felicity, same eyes, same nose, same mouth. She was just the perfect copy of Felicity. They were all astonished by what was in front of them.

The girl broke the silence and said calmly “Hi, I'm sorry this man disturbed you. You really need to be careful with homeless people around here some of them are thieves.” no one said a thing, no one moved.

Finally Lyla spoke, “What's your name?” she said with a low voice.

“My name is Anais. You write it A-N-A-I-S but you pronounce the I like an E.” she babbled and blushed. “If you need anything just tell me, you seem to not understand a single word in French and-”

Curtis interrupted her “How old are you? Cause you look like a friend of mine, this is really disturbing. I think I might have drank something I shouldn't have.” he said looking at Felicity, then the girl again.

“No you didn't drink anything that you shouldn't have. I am nineteen and it is indeed disturbing but I seem to look like your friend over there.” she said pointing Felicity who, just like Oliver, John and Dinah stayed still and observed the scene that was happening in front of them.

“She is nineteen. I don't remember giving birth to a baby nineteen years ago.” Felicity whispered to Oliver who just couldn't stop looking at that girl in front of them.

“Well, seems like we found your doppelganger, Felicity.” Dinah added.

“We do need help.” Lyla stated and everyone turned their faces to stare at her. “Could you come with us at our house it's near Marseilles.” Lyla walked to Felicity and gave her their car keys.

Everyone was quiet on their way home. Who is this girl that looks like Felicity and why did Lyla had to take her with them? That's a question for another time now they need to explain Rene what had happened and try to figure what the hell is going on at the same time.

 

When they arrived at the house Rene was on the phone with someone. “Yeah... I understand... no, it's okay really I get it there's no problem. Yeah. We'll talk later... Yeah bye.” he hung up the phone and turned around just to see Felicity and her doppelganger beside her. He stopped and stared “What the hell guys? Who is she?”

“My name is Anais. I'm nineteen years old and yes I look like her but she clearly didn't give birth at such a young age.” she said entering the living room and sitting on the couch as if all of this was normal. “I see the house pleases you, my parents are the owners of this house.” she added looking around.

“That's why I wanted you here, your parents own this house and you speak French fluently so I propose that we take her with us to help us with whatever we need to do.” Lyla proposed calmly and everyone agreed. “Rene, how's your daughter?” she asked looking at him.

“She's getting better thank you.” he pressed his lips and sat on the couch beside the girl.

“Yes true, weren't you supposed to come with Zoey? And where's JJ?” Curtis entered the room with the bags from the souvenir store and those from the traditional boutique.

“Zoey is sick and JJ is with my sister-in-law.” Diggle said and sat as well on the couch.

 

Soon everyone was sitting on the couches and asking questions to that mysterious girl they just met. The hours passed and soon it was time to eat. After that everyone got upstairs to sleep and Felicity and Oliver were downstairs still cleaning everything up.

 

“Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday night in my room?” Oliver asked and turned around to face Felicity, sitting on one of the high chairs her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands, staring at him.

“We will talk about it. Eventually. Right now I am more focused on what happened today. Don't you think that's a lot of coincidences to get the same plane, the same destination, the same house which is actually owned by this girl's parents. That's a lot in a short time.” Oliver raised an eyebrow and walked round the bar to face her.

“This is a lot in a short time yes, but right now we need to focus on one thing at a time. And I would really love to talk about what happened. For once I want to talk, you always used to say I didn't talk to you enough so there. I would what happened yesterday to happen more often. But I know you want to go step by step so if you need me... I'm here.” they stared at each other for a while before Oliver made the first move and kissed her on the top of her head and said good night. Both went to sleep.

 

“Listen, I don't know why you're here but there must be a good reason.” she whispered to the girl.

 

“I am here for no specific reason you need to chill a little.” the girl sounded a bit offended.

 

“I know who you are and your parents never let you do what you did without any good reason. Is it Chase?” she added.

 

“No it's not Chase and I'm here without my parents knowing but if you call them it'll bring just more trouble and you know it. So just wait and see, I know what I'm doing here.” the girl started to get pissed at her asking questions like that. She really wasn't here to do harm or anything like that.

 

“You better tell me soon because I'm the one who took you here and I can be the one to bring you back to the place we found you.” she practically yelled.

 

“Firstly, lower! You're going to wake them up. Secondly, I am a titanium so no way you're not sending me back because I'll find my way back here.” the girl whispered.

 

“What the hell is a titanium?” she asked

 

“Let's hope you never find out. Chase is no longer a threat but Oliver is no Oliver if he has no adversaries so there will be someone coming to Star City, but later.” the girl whispered. “That's all for today, I know my secret is safe with you as long as yours is safe with me. Good night Lyla.” the girl went to her room leaving Lyla alone in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me what your thoughts are about this :) I'll try to anwser questions if you have some!


	4. Wallpaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this is an post finale chapter. I can't believe THAT happened! Anyway, don't worry I didn't put anything related to the finale in this chapter. I don't know if I can keep updating daily because I have my exams starting next week so I'll see. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

This morning, the girl had decided to take them to a cruise to visit the coast from a boat instead of walking all day. So at 8:00am everyone was awake and preparing for the day. Picnic, bath suits, phones, hats, etc... At 10:00am everyone was ready to go. The girl took out her phone and dialed a number on it.

 

“Salut ça va? … Oui c'était juste pour te prévenir qu'on était en train de partir là... Ouais donc en gros on arrive dans 1/4 d'heure ça te vas?... Oui. … Ok à toute alors.” she turned around and they went to the parking to take out the cars. The girl was with Curtis, Rene and Dinah; Felicity, Oliver and Thea in another car and John and Lyla in the last one with all the bags and the food.

 

 

After half an hour they arrived to a private dock with a boat waiting for them and a young man. Probably the same age as the girl. The closer they went the clearer they could see he looked like a mini Barry with curly hair. They all shared looks as they talked about the boat and security details, in french of course. After they talked, the man waved at them, sign that they could go on board and put their bags in a fridge that's on the floor underneath them.

The girl jumped on the boat and turned it on. “Ready to go?” she yelled to make herself heard.

They all nodded and Dinah added “How is it that he looks so much like Barry?” Everyoen looked at her waiting for an explanation. Even Lyla wouldn't tell what she knew but maybe it was because she didn't really know how those kids looked like them or their friends.

The girl smiled and walked forward to the front of the boat, where they were all standing. “It is just a coincidence. On earth, you have seven persons that look just like you. What you just saw was a doppelganger of your friend Barry.” she said calmly and returned to piloting the boat out of the dock and entering the Mediterranean sea.

“How the hell does she know about Barry?” Diggle practically yelled. “Lyla do you have something you wanna tell us?” He added and everyone looked at her.

She shook her head “No I can't say much because I don't really know what's happening here. She really looks like Felicity but I can't explain and for Barry and that guy it's the same.” she looked at them, trying to convince them that the lie she was telling them was the truth. She did know more than she wanted to tell but she also knew the consequences if everyone got to know who they really were.

“We don't even know his name!” Rene yelled making sure the girl head him.

“His name is Grant.” she yelled back. After that the conversation was over, for now. They all enjoyed the sight of the beautiful houses and the sound of the sea. At noon they ate their picnics asking some questions about the girl.

“So when were you born?” Curtis said his mouth full of the sandwich he made two minutes ago.

“Nineteen years ago.” she added eating her own plate.

“Come on you can't be serious! Okay then in what year ere you born?” Rene added a little pissed by her answer.

“The year my mom gave birth to me.” she looked at Rene getting even more pissed and everyone laughed.

“This girl is really smart!” Felicity said after a while.

Oliver looked at her and smiled “Just like you.” Everyone caught this moment between them and soon Oliver and Felicity were both blushing and everyone else laughing again.

“Aww that was really cute guys.” Thea added knowing that Felicity would blush.

“That was cute yeah. Oh and I forgot to ask you guys but on the 21st of June, which is approximately in 3 weeks, there will be a firework in honor of the beginning of the Summer and every year that same day there's what could be translated by “Music Party” in french it's “La Fête de la Musique”. That day everyone signs and party and yeah there's a firework at the end of the day and I wanted to know if you would want to go or not. So just going during.. I mean just going and hearing everyone sing then go home. This is a little bit confusing.” she said blushing.

“Uh I don't know you but recently I've had enough of explosions...” Felicity added.

“Yeah we've had a pretty traumatizing experience recently and I'm not really into fireworks for now either.” Thea said.

“Yes me neither, sorry.” Oliver said.

She smiled kindly “Yeah don't worry I understand. Being victim of an explosion isn't always good. Actually it never is but you get the point.” she looked at them and got up the turn on the motor of the boat before Oliver interrupted her.

“How could you possibly know about what happened to us?” he asked and everyone starred at her. Lyla said nothing about what happened to anybody so how the hell did she know?

“That is a story for another time guys. Now we're heading to Saint Tropez. Any of you had been there before?” they all shook their heads.

 

 

Saint Tropez was beautiful. The restaurants were full of known people as well as random persons. They got off the boat an hour ago just to step to the other side of the street and sit at the most famous bar on the Mediterranean coast. The “Senequier. Weird name for a bar if you'd ask but it really is part of the French's culture apparently.

“Why is this bar so famous?” Curtis asked the girl but before she could answer he added “Oh and I can't manage to say your name correctly so does it bother you if I call you Ana?”

“Firstly, I know my name is hard to pronounce.” she laughed a bit “So no it doesn't bother me at all. Then about the bar. Well every famous stars has come here. Since the Cannes Festival is not far, usually there are some personalities coming here and even sleeping in some hotels in the neighborhood.” she added sipping her fruits juice.

“Okay and will we be able to go to Cannes before flying back to Star City and never coming back to this beautiful place.” Felicity said faking a crying voice and looking around as to memorize the place.

“Something tells me you'll come back here don't worry and yes of course we will go tomorrow or the day after maybe since I want to make you do something else tomorrow.” She talked fast. Just like Felicity, it was weird and fascinating at the same time.

“Well whatever you want us to do tomorrow we'll need some rest before, okay?” he looked at her all kind and she nodded.

“It's not very tiring, I mean it is but emotionally since it's going to take you a lot of adrenaline of course. Jumping from a plane you don't do that everyday.” she laughed a bit but faded when she saw Felicity's face decompose in front of her. “Don't worry Felicity you will jump with Oliver.” She added reassuring her a bit. Oliver stared at Felicity from behind and smiled.

“Of course I'll jump with you.” Oliver said and put his hand on her shoulder as to make sure she was okay. She looked at him and nodded.

“Well then it is... 4:30pm! By the time we go on the boat and ride right to the house it'll be around 5 o'clock and then I have to take someone to go grocery shopping with me.” she got up and went to pay.

 

 

At 5:10pm precisely they were all back at the house and Ana, Dinah and John were preparing themselves to go to the grocery store.

“Does anybody want something specific? If it's a girl thing please ask Dinah.” John said rising his hands.

“Yes Dinah I want some girls stuff unless someone has some here?” Thea asked looking at Felicity who shook her head as well as Lyla and Dinah. “Come on girls! You should take more than one pack just in case.” She added pressing her lips.

“Okay what else?” Dinah asked.

“Don't worry I'll make sure we take what everyone needs. The store isn't that close to the house we should get going before it closes.” Dinah, Ana and John took one car and went to the grocery store.

 

While the three are shopping for the whole group, everyone has its own task. Two were in the kitchen preparing dinner, the others were taking a shower and setting the table outside since that day wasn't as warm as the others.

 

An hour after, John, Dinah and Ana were back home and stored the food and other items where they belonged. They got out to sit around the table with everyone and Ana noticed the mosquito’s.

“Did you guys put the spray to make the mosquito go away? Or at least the lemon candles?” everyone looked at her and shook their heads.

“No we didn't know where that was and we haven't thought about it actually.” Oliver added. Ana got up and went inside to take some candles and a spray... They stayed outside for hours, eating, laughing and some of them even made a jump into the pool.

 

It was midnight when everyone went to sleep. A few minutes later Oliver heard a noise in the kitchen and got up. It was Felicity. She turned around and smiled at him “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Well firstly, I didn't have my goodnight kiss and then, what are _you_ doing here?” he stepped forward and leaned to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and whispered “I was hungry and I figured I would just discreetly go to the kitchen and find something to eat.” she put her hand on his cheek and stroke it with her thumb.

Before Oliver could add something, they heard the sound of a phone vibrating.

“Is it yours? He asked as they went to the phone.

“No it's not.” she whispered

 

They leaned and saw a message from Ana's mom written in French. But what attracted their eyes was the wallpaper on her phone. Felicity cleared the message to see fully the photo and they just couldn't believe their eyes. The photo was a photo of them, together holding hands in street clothes and they could clearly see the ring on Oliver's wedding finger. What the hell was that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again! Thank you all for the kudos already and if you liked this chapter please make sure to comment your thoughts on it or if you want to know anything about the story just ask me :)


	5. Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for reading his story! Yes, we are getting somewhere, and it'll be sooner than we thought. New characters are coming and I hope they'll fit with the story haha.

_"Babe are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked leaning on his back in their bed as she gets out of their bathroom and lay next to him._

_"I don't know. She's old enough now she can go we can trust her." She whispered and kissed him._

_"Why are you whispering." He asked whispering also._

_"Not to wake up everybody in the house. I don't want to be overheard by them." She smiled and come closer to hug him. Her hand on his torso and her on him._

_Before he could answer they hear a knock on the room and the girl entered. "Am I interrupting something?" She walked forward to their bad and sat at its bottom._

_"You didn't interrupt anything, we were talking about you actually and we decided that we could trust you so we decided that you could go." They both smiled at the girl and the girl leaned toward them and hugged them._

_"Thank you. I love you both. I'll be back soon I promise." She got up and before she could lock the door behind her he talked._

_"We love you too."_

  
What the hell was that? There was a picture of Oliver ad Felicity on the screensaver of a stranger girl that came in the house about just a week ago.

"I don't know who taught you to poke around but I am pretty sure this phone isn't yours." A voice from behind they now recognized too well. They turned around and saw Ana staring at them. "It is very impolite of you to search my phone."

"Well apparently we did well to do that since you have a picture of us on your screensaver. Mind explaining what this is?" Felicity angrily whispered showing the phone to her.

"Did we know each other ? Or are you one of those people from an other earth?" Oliver looked worried and held Felicity's waist tighter.

"It is not up to me to answer that question. The only thing you need to know is that some things are meant to be and I'm here, in my parents house, to make sure things happen the way they are supposed to." She moved forward to their direction and took her phone from Felicity's hand. "This photo was photoshopped by one of your fans from the internet. Olicity has always been their favorite couple. Even though some prefer lauriver." She added and went to her room.

This conversation was over. For now and she knew the team would eventually come around with more questions as soon as they heard about that incident.

  
The next days were calm and none of them heard from Ana. She was to be back as soon as she finished passing her exams. That was what Lyla said but no one and especially not Oliver and felicity did believe in what Lyla had said. Soon enough they realized their 2 weeks vacations turned out to be a 3 month vacations in this house. They could spend the entire summer in this house if that's what they wanted. That was cool but odd. At the end of the initial 2 weeks Rene had to leave them and go back to Star City to take care of his now healed daughter. Lyla, the only one who really knew what was happening there also had to leave. Duty called apparently but they never really knew why she left and where she went. Felicity and Oliver eventually mentioned what they saw on Ana's phone and everyone talked about it for days making the most inimaginable theories about what it was despite the explanation she gave them earlier.

  
Eventually Ana came around a week and a half after being away. When she arrived, everyone was outside the house around the pool when they heard her on the phone.

"Yeah... no no I passed them... yeah I did! I was so happy I thought I didn't make it especially with the French exam it was hard and I didn't like the subject but I had it! I so happy... thanks mom I'll see you later.. yeah... bye. Love you" she hang up the phone and went to see where the others were.

She got upstairs and unpacked her things when she saw Thea waiting for her leaning on the door of her room.

"Can I help you with something Thea?" She asked smiling at her.

Thea smiled back and stepped forward. "I don't know exactly what you did to my brother and Felicity.." she started and Ana got scared and Thea could see it in her eyes so she continued "but since they saw something from you they've gotten even closer than before. They always stick together and I think they actually started sleeping together again." Thea moved closer to Ana and couldn't help but hug her tight. "So thank you." She whispered close to her ear.

"I don't know what to say, I didn't do anything I mean I might have done something but unwillingly then." She babbled a bit and Thea laughed.

"It's okay just keep doing whatever you do please." Thea had a big smile on her face and Ana couldn't help but smile too.

"I will but where are Lyla and Rene? I haven't seen them what happened?" She asked purposefully changing the subject of this conversation.

"They had to go back to Star City. Rene for his daughter and Lyla said she had some undone business with A.R.G.U.S." Thea turned around and went back to the pool with everyone.

 

Soon dawn was here and everyone was having fun in the pool. Felicity and Oliver were indeed surprisingly close to one another and it was a pleasure to see them that way knowing everything they've been through for the past 5 years. They deserved some happiness after all.

"Guys, dinner's ready! You might want to get out of the pool just the time to eat." Thea yelled bringing all the food with Ana behind her with more plates.

"I am so hungry!" Felicity whispered and got out of the pool practically running towards the table.

"Wait! I want to eat too!" Curtis said and everyone got out of the pool and started eating without even caring to dry themselves.

"So now that you're back! Tell us about your exams Ana!" Dinah said genuinely excited to know how it went.

"It went well, I had a hard time wth my French exam but that was the hardest." She laughed remembering how her Literature exam went.

"So did you succeed or what?" Curtis asked impatiently.

"Yes I did succeed and they said it was 'excellent' which is weird because it never happens like French education is so hard on children that it still surprise me how good they said I was but anyway since I succeeded it doesn't matter. Next step is a college but I didn't decide which yet." She talked so fast that only Curtis and Felicity who were also fast talker understood what she said.

"So in the best of scenario, which school would you love to be accepted in?" John asked

"Ana thought for a second and replied, sure about what she wants "MIT. And maybe I'll take classes from Harvard by correspondence."

"MIT? I went there, you're gonna love it. But are you good at maths? I mean since you told us earlier that your exams were not about maths and science I assumed you were pretty crappy in maths and science." Felicity babbled and then coughed.

"I did pass an exams that did not contained maths and science but y mom and her friends are men and women of science and I've followed them since my you age so I'm used to doing maths and science. I don't need to pass an exams to know that." She said quickly.

"That's a bit arrogant to say you don't need to go to school to know something. I mean you must be smart but not that much I mean not that you're dumb but-" Curtis was babbling when she cut in and added

"I have 120IQ. So thank you but I know what are my weaknesses as well as I know my strengths. Thank you Curtis." Ana finished eating and went inside.

After they ate, everyone got upstairs and Curtis and Ana were playing on the Play Station in the playroom. Everyone else was asleep and Oliver and Felicity were left alone.

 

Felicity was feeling bored so she decided she'd go to Oliver's room hoping he wasn't asleep already. She knocked and stepped inside to see Oliver in his bed and ran to hug him in his bed.

"I wanted to do this all day." She said holding him tightly.

He held her back and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too." She rose her head up to face him and they kissed.

Felicity then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss, their kisses weren't all soft and lovingly anymore. No, their kisses were filled with lust and envy. Soon, Oliver was on top of Felicity pinning her to the bed and kissing her on her soft spot on her neck. She gasped and tightened her grip around Oliver's waist. Oliver grabbed jar waist and got her on top of him pressing his lips on hers as if his life depended on it.

After a few minutes kissing each other felicity grabbed Oliver's shirt and took it off and Oliver did as well with hers. They laid back on the bed, Felicity on top of Oliver and him with his hands on her lower back. After a few more kisses Felicity and Oliver stopped and took off the rest of their clothes. This time Oliver was on top and he and Felicity moving in rhythm.  
She could feel his hardened cock on her side as they got even more excited. Oliver started kissing her on her neck, soft kissed, he went down on her breast and worshiped her left nipple with his mouth and tongue while doing it with his fingers on the other and then the other way around. He went further to the south drawing a line of kissed from her breasts to her belly button to her clit. He looked at her quickly before starting to lick it and turn his tongue around it making her moan and move her hips toward him.

"Oh.." she moaned and with no warning he put two fingers in her. Thrusting in and out of her while licking her clit.

She was close. She could feel it she was about to come but apparently Oliver didn't want to get there, yet. He stopped rubbing her clit and took his fingers out of her. He looked at her with so much envy that it could actually make her melt right away. Instead her fell on her kissing her with everything he got putting his hands on her ass cheeks and without her really noticing he let go of her, as soon as he pinned her to the bed she wrapped her legs around his waist. He waisted no time and started thrusting in and out of her which cause her body to arch. The bed squeaked underneath their combined weight and the force of his thrusts.

"Oh god. Felicity." He panted. She groaned and moved at the same crazy rhythm he moved.

"I've missed this so much." He whispered and Felicity was once again close to her climax as she felt the heat rising inside her. After a few more thrust she was experiencing a mind blowing orgasm. She screamed Oliver's name, her nails digging on his back. Her walls clenching around his cock and it didn't take too long for him to follow her in her orgasm, whispering her name as he kept thrusting in her until they both came down. He slid out of her and moved beside her, they we both trying to take a breath, staring at each other with a big smile on both their face.

"That was..." Felicity started still out of breath.

"Amazing." He finished her sentence.

"Yes. That is the word." She turned around and wrapped a leg around her waist and her head on his shoulder "can I stay with you tonight? I don't feel like going back to my room." She asked whispering.

"I'll be more than happy to have you sleep with me." He turned his face and smiled at her.

For a moment it felt like they were alone in the world. No mysterious girl would be there, no Curtis or Dinah or Thea or Diggle either. At that moment it was just the two of them falling for each other once more and everything was just perfect.

Just like magnets, they found their way back in each other's arms.


	6. Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! first of all that you all for the kudos and the amazing feedback. i am so sorry i haven't been able to updload earlier but i am pretty much sure some of you might like this chapter ;) so enjoy !

CHAPTER 6

 

 

_Three days later..._

 

 

They were all sitting around the table outside eating lunch before going for their plane jumping.

 

“I don't understand why Curtis had to leave! No offense but so far he was the coolest.” The girl pouted while eating her lunch and everyone was staring at her with big eyes.

 

“So you're saying that above us all he was the one you prefer?” Thea asked but everyone was really curious to know more about that girl. After all they were in her house but there was nothing telling them who she was or who her parents were. If there was, it is well hidden somewhere safe in the house.

 

“I do have my favorite person in the house and it's not Curtis. He was just playing with me and was the least judgmental of all. No offense but you guys wan to know everything about everyone, for this case everyone is me but I don't mind being everyone.” She spoke fast and laughed a bit.

 

“It's true. Because we actually don't know you at all and you are here, knowing everything about us and I don't.. WE don't know how you know all that and it scares me and maybe everyone else a little.” Felicity looked right into her eyes and took Oliver's hand.

 

“What she is trying to say is why can't you say more about yourself?” Oliver asked more calmly and softly.

 

“Because you guys already asked Lyla to search on the A.R.G.U.S database and you already found out that I am what we call a titanium child. You should have not known that in the first place. So the rest is for me to keep as a secret and not even Lyla can find out what I am hiding.” she finished her lunch and let the 5 of them just staring at each other and silent.

 

How did she learn they had asked Lyla? No one mentioned it, they just received a text. Is she a spy or something?

 

 

After 2 hours driving they arrived to an airport – kind of – they prepared themselves and took the needed material and got on the plane. 30 minutes later and about a hundred feet above the ground they were ready to jump.

 

“I can't do it. I can't I'm sorry Oliver but I'm too afraid.” Felicity started to panic when Oliver took her hand and Ana got closer.

 

“Just imagine that there's a kangaroo behind you and there's no other way out but to jump.” Two seconds or so after that Felicity made Oliver prepare and jump. Everyone that was still on the plane looked at them and her a long scream that eventually stopped 2 minutes after. After that it was Dinah, Ana, Thea and Diggle who jumped and everyone arrived 30 minutes later in a farm and an SUV waiting for them there. After they got in the car and started to drive home, everyone was quiet until Ana started to talk.

 

“Ana or Anais isn't my real name.” she started.

 

Everyone turned around but it's Thea who asked her what her real name was then.

 

“My real name, well my parents always loved it I don't know why. It's Emily. When I ask them why they say it's a peaceful name and it fits with me.” she looked down for a few seconds then smiled and looked at the window as if she wanted to avoid their stares.

 

“So, since we're into confessions, have we already met your parents?” Dinah asked and she could feel everyone starring at her so she turned her face and looked at Diggle.

 

“Yes. You have met them and some of you know them netter than they actually think.” she added and her hands started shaking.

 

“Hey, we don't want to make you uncomfortable, okay?” Oliver took her hands in his to calm her down and smiled at her kindly.

 

She nodded and calmed down “I .. my parents are the most amazing, understanding and kind persons you could ever meet in your life. They are literally the sweetest and always make sure everyone is okay. My father is kind of a leader. That runs into his blood but since he's kind of afraid of my mom, well he has to deal with it.” she started laughing and calmed down as soon as they arrived to the house.

 

“Your parents are like golden parents ?” Felicity asked

 

“Nah, that doesn't exist.” Diggle added

 

“It does exist since my parents are the best. But since it's from my point of view, as their, child, I think they are not as best as I think in terms of humans not parents. Does that even makes sense?” she asked Dinah but it's Oliver who answered.

 

“It does, now I think we all need a good shower, a good diner and some 8 or 9 well deserved hours of sleep.” Everyone got out of the car.

 

 

It was past midnight when they finished eating and prepared themselves to go to bed. Emily was the first one to go.

 

“Don't worry we are going those hours of sleep. Tomorrow we're doing nothing so we can sleep till noon if we'd like to.” she smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

 

 

“This is weird.” Lyla said looking at one of the A.R.G.U.S computers. “How can she be... and be here now? That doesn't make sense.” she took her phone and texted Oliver about what she had just found out. Without considering the time zone – it was 2 am there and they were all sleeping.

 

 

In the morning everyone got up with no sign of Emily. Oliver went back to his room to try and call her but instead her just found Lyla's text and ran to the kitchen to show everyone.

 

“What the hell is that Ollie?” Thea asked looking at the picture on the phone.

 

“I knew this girl was weird but not that much.” Dinah added and Diggle nodded

 

“What bothers me is that she told us there was a good reason we didn't know her identity and if we did it meant we would be in trouble.” Diggle said, concerned about what was happening in front of him.

 

“She's not here anymore she took all her belongings and ran away. I don't think there's any danger. Do we have any chance to track her down?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yes we do. Now that we know her identity we car try and find her more easily.” Felicity answered to Oliver without being able to take her eyes off of the picture that was in front of her.

 

The picture? Emily, Oliver and Felicity holding each other's arms and all smiles with another child they've never seen before. Oliver saw Felicity blocking on the first picture and showed her the other one that her showed to everyone at first. It was her ID card. As weird as it could be, this card was from 17 years in the future. There it was, in front of all of them. The proof that what they thought was just a coincidence was in fact a sneak peek from the future. The signs were all there but they just couldn't believe it. Now that she was gone, they needed to find her back for answers.

 

_Name: Emily, Thea, Donna_

 

_Family Name: SMOAK – QUEEN_

 

_Birth date: July, 8 th 2019_

 

_Birth Place: unknown_

 

_Address: Sunshine Terrace, Studio City, Los Angeles, CA_

 


	7. The Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this chapter was interesting to write and I hope it'll also be interesting to read. I think so far it's my longest chapter. Enjoy ! :)

After learning what they had just learned about Emily. Or whatever she called herself. They just couldn't sleep so they decided to get out and eventually find her somewhere. She couldn't have gone so far so fast but what they forgot was that she was what we call a Titanium Child.

  
_"She is beautiful." Felicity said smiling at Oliver with her new born in her arms._

_"She really is." If felicity didn't know better she would say he was about to cry of joy and happiness._

_"She is indeed but you cannot give birth to your children here, ever again. Here isn't a place to give birth, Felicity." Nyasia spoke from behind them and got closer to the pit._

_"We didn't do it on purpose. It's not like my water broke and we were forced to get here and couldn't go nowhere else. Well actually that's what happened. I'm really sorry Nyssa but didn't you say that the Lazarus Pit didn't work anymore?" Felicity talked faster as her fear grows._

_"Yes, it doesn't work for grown adults. It doesn't heal anyone anymore but the magical side effects for a new born? It can be something else, something that we might not have expected." Nyssa explained calmly trying to calm felicity down but it just did the opposite._

_"Okay so you're telling us what exactly?" Oliver asked his eyes full of fear and anger._

_"I'm saying that there are legends that say, if a child shall be born in the Pit he shall also be gifted powers connected to the earth. We call the titanium children. They are connected by the four elements._

_"Okay. This isn't weird at all. My daughter and my son are going to talk to animals and stuff? How am I going to explain that!" Felicity and Oliver looked at both their children with what seemed to be fear mostly._

_"No your son will be okay don't worry. He wasn't born in the pit but on the ground. You do have a bad habit of giving birth here. Don't worry, not only she will have this ability but she'll also be very intelligent and she'll let no one know about who she is." Nyssa smiled trying to comfort them after what they had just learned._

_"Okay." They both sighed and hugged the new born even tighter._

  
They drove for almost three hours looking around to see if there was anything human like but nothing was there. She was already far away from here, at least that's what they thought.

  
Going back at the house they called Lyla, she was with Curtis and Lance at A.R.G.U.S.

"Hey guys! Have you found her yet." Curtis yelled on the phone.

"We can hear you Curtis no need to yell." Felicity added

"We haven't found her yet. It's like she's a pro at hiding." Dinah said as she stood behind Felicity.

"I'm on my computer running facial recognition maybe she isn't that smart." Felicity was very hopeful that they will find her somewhere.

"She is smart Felicity, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be. Remember her mom masters computer and her dad masters fighting art and other stuffs. If she wants to disappear she has the power to do so." Lyla said and we could hear her commanding her troops to do whatever it takes to find the girl.

"Didn't you promise her something back when you were there." John asked crossing his arms.

"I did. I promised her that you all will be safe until you know her secret. There are people from the future who are after her guys. You HAVE to be careful with this. If she didn't want her identity to be known it's for a reason, it may be unknown reason for us but there is one. Let's hope you don't find out why." Lyla was about to hang up the phone when Felicity practically yelled.

"I FOUND HER!" She pointed a face on the screen on her computer. " Its her look! I found her Lyla, she's thirty minutes away from here we have to go!" Felicity started getting up and taking her tablet with her to track her.

Everyone was ready to go and started the cars when they heard Lyla on speakers "be careful please. You don't know why she did that so please.."

"We'll be careful don't worry Lyla, take care of JJ and kiss him for me." John added and hung up the phone.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the place where Emily was supposed to be. Just an old man sitting on the corner was there. Seeing their disappointed faces the old man started speaking.

"I know that you are looking for the girl." Everyone turned around and stared at him. He knows her? How? And he speaks English, that's a first. "She was there a few minutes ago and told me about you all. And then some guy came and took her. She told me that you would come and that I needed to tell you that she isn't far because the guy that took her is dumb enough to take her somewhere less than 3 miles away from here. She also told me that you needed to run, as fast as you can and never come back. She'll make it alive only if you stay away." The old man got up on his feet, took his belongings and walked away from them.

  
They did everything but listening to that old man they saw earlier. It was 10:30pm and there was still no trace of her or anything that could lead them to her. On the road back to the house they were all quiet except for Thea and Dinah.

"I don't understand how this is even possible." Thea stated still shocked about what they learned earlier.

"I know right! This is so frustrating, she was there all this time. We all saw she looked like Felicity but no one reacted. Can she hypnotize people?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Who knows, after all she has powers. Which is even weirder than the fact that she comes from the future. I'm wondering how we all look like in the future."

Before Dinah could answer Thea and her received a text from an unknown sender.  
You all look the same. Nothing has changed. They both stared at each other.

"Do you think she's hearing us? But we're in a car! Does she also have super ears or something?"

"What are you talking about now?" Oliver took the phone and looked at the phone.

"Well I think she's observing somehow." Thea crossed her arms and Dinah took the phone from Oliver's hands.

"Does anyone know where she could possibly be? Wasn't she taken by some guy?" Felicity asked lost in confusion.

Diggle shrugged his shoulders and Thea and Dinah kept talking until they arrived at the house. They all ate quickly and went to bed. This time, the two rooms from the first floor were occupied by Thea, Oliver and Felicity as both were now in the same room Thea took Felicity's room. John and Dinah were alone upstairs.

  
The next day was pretty much the same. They searched for their the whole morning but instead of doing the same during the afternoon they decided they would go back to that cliff they went at the beginning of their vacations and just stay there until sun sets.

No one talked about it but the fact that this girl was Oliver and Felicity's baby had caused some trouble in their minds. 2019 is 2 years from now so that means they'll get married AND have a child in 2 years only? Pretty fast if you asked them but they both knew how much time they've lost since they broke up. They both loved each other, everyone knew it and Thea even heard it some nights. That was awkward for her since they didn't know she heard them. While eating all together Felicity got a text from Cisco saying he's found something huge so they hurried and went back at the house to see what he had found.

The five of hem were standing in front of the screen where they managed to contact Cisco my video call.

"What's up Cisco ?" Felicity asked and everyone became impatient.

"I know it's weird enough to have met your daughter from the future but now that she's here she must've unlocked some stuff since I found all her social media accounts." Cisco typed on some button and her Instagram, Twitter and Facebook pages appeared on the screen.

"Wow, she's more famous than the Kardashians or what?" Thea looked at the hue amount of followers the girl had.

"She is apparently an 'artist' as you can see on her Facebook page. I've listened to one of her songs I have to say I've heard worse. But she is actually famous because of Oliver and Felicity. She made her own name of course but she got help, look." Cisco showed a Facebook page name 'Smoak Industries' and another one named after Felicity's name.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to have my own company." Felicity stated shocked.

"Well you're pretty badass if you ask me." Cisco smirked and he and Felicity laughed.

"This is a lot to take in such short time." Oliver crossed his armes and john shrugged his shoulders once more.

Dinah and Thea were shocked. "Okay so this girl is famous and she knows how to disconnect herself from everything. Where would you go if you didn't want to be found?" Dinah asked and everyone thought for a second.

"In the forest" Cisco stared

"Nah, I'll just erase myself from the internet. It's easier." Felicity added proudly

"I'll go to an island. And I'll make sure it's not on a map." As soon as Oliver talked they knew that's what she did. After all she was supposed to be his daughter.

"That's accurate. I would do that too. I mean if I ever thought of it of course which I wouldn't have because that doesn't even make sense for me." Cisco started babbling and felicity said goodby and finished the video call.

"So are we going to go now? Cause it's almost dinner time and I don't want to miss dinner." Felicity said smiling awkwardly.

"Oh hell no! I'm not missing dinner ether! How about we order some pizzas?" Thea asked smirking. Everyone love pizzas.

  
Forty minutes later they were all eating and talking about elaborating a plan to find her before something bad happen to them. If what Lyla said was true. They could be abducted or worse because they know who she is. After discussing for three hours they all went to sleep.

  
"They haven't come. They won't I know it they'll protect themselves no matter what." Emily whispered, her mouth full of blood.

He face was covered of multiple bruises and as soon as the bruises healed. Because she had this unfortunate ability to heal quicker than usual people. The man hit her again and again until she faints.

"I saw your 'friends'. They looked worried and disappointed that they didn't find you. They are smart but they'll fall into my trap. I won't kill them because there's no need to but I want to make sure they suffer as much as you made me suffer." He barely touched her when she stared at him with guns in her eyes.

"You deserved what you got. I was just the one to deliver the sentence. Not the one who chose it. And no, I'll never tell you who made me do what I did." She kept staring at him all along.

"I don't care. I look like an old man and I'm only 22. You made me look like this. How? I have no idea but you will give me my pretty face back. Or your friends will pay the price." The old man got up and went away. That same old man who told them she was away when they arrived at that station a few days ago when in d'actes she was unconscious in his car.

"Every act you make. Every mistake you chose to make. Everything comes with a price. And you'll pay it more ham me so I'm not worried." She said spitting the blood she had in her mouth.

"I don't care. You're worse than me. Are you taking any pleasure at what you're doing? I think you do." He smiles evilly his eyes filled with rage.

"You sound like some old man my dad had to fight once. He died and his plan failed." She didn't have time to smirk when she received a punch on her left cheek, tearing away one other of her teeth. "I'm not proposing anything to eat since you're now incapable of doing anything with your mouth."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the case. I can still talk and annoy you to death." She smirked and this time he didn't hit her.

This girl could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to and the old man knew it.

"Are you ever going to shut the fuck up?!" He started to yell and she started laughing.

"Your plan will never work." She stated smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me what are your thoughts on this chapter and/or if there are any thing that need to be clarified :)


	8. Until Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know I told you already this is my first fan fiction ever! So I am really thrilled to see some of you actually like it a lot.. I hope you'll love what comes next :) Oh and I might have changed my writing style...  
> Also I have exams so I won't be able to post until next week probably

 

UNTIL NEXT TIME

 

"It's been three days since she went missing and we still have no tracks of her. How is it even possible?" Thea was stressed and so was everyone else.

"I don't know Speedy. Maybe she just went back to the future and left us here for the rest of the summer." Everyone starred at him with sadness and anger at the same time "Don't look at me like that, I didn't mean it that way! I am trying to think positive and not think worse could've happened."

Everyone was so focused on talking they didn't even see Felicity getting up and walking to her and Oliver's room. A few minutes later only Oliver entered and before she could even blink he was behind her holding her tight kissing her forehead.

"I know you Felicity, something's off. Tell me what it is." He whispered behind her left ear.

"It's just that... I feel like something's missing but it's weird because I don't even know her, i didn't carry her in my belly and we didn't make her -- yet --" she smirked for a second and went back to being serious the next one. "We need to find her, Oliver. She is in danger I can inexplicably feel it." she rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes for some time.

"We're going to find her okay?  We will do whatever it takes to find her and she will go back to whatever the time she's from. I promise" He smiled down at her and leaned to kiss her.

They searched for Emily all day long. Felicity and Thea stayed at the house behind the computers while Oliver, John and Dinah were outside looking for her and going everywhere she went before being abducted. The day was almost over when Felicity found a footage of Emily a few minutes before disapearing. On the footage she was talking with some guy they all sworn they saw before. At the end of the footage the man knocked her out and took her, when he turned around they saw the face of the old man they talked to a few days ago. _So it was him?_ But who is he? Is he from the future too or is he just one of those people Lyla warned them about? That didn't matter because they now had a lead and they would find her soon. Oliver sworn it to her after all.

 

* * *

 

"See, I told you they wouldn't come for you child. They don't really care about you. I think you scared them more than anything else." the old man smirked and hit her. She fell off of her chair and hit the ground.

She stayed down, her face on the ground and holding tears. "They haven't come because you somehow managed to make yourself invisible for once." she coughed and some wiped off the blood on the corner of her mouth.

"They won't find any tracks. My plan is perfect this time and no one from whatever future they're from, no one will find you and you are going to do my job for me." Before he could get to her she jump on him and knocked him out.

"The gods won't allow me to do your job, boy." She would've ran fast if she didn't have broken ribs. She just walked as fast as she could and found herself in her element: the woods. She found a safe place high in the trees to sleep that night and the day after she could hear the old man's footsteps just a few steps away from her. She stayed hid in the tree until day dawn. He searched for her for three days until he faced the fact that she was too clever to be found and put some traps everywhere in the forest. He had a plan and unless he has what he came for he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

 

 

Those last three days had been like hell for Oliver. He heard Felicity cry every night and couldn't do anything about it because he was also trying not to cry in front of her. Every night he would go on their balcony and think for hours until sunrise.

The second night everyone was out but Oliver and Felicity stayed to have dinner.

"We haven't had this in a long time." Felicity stated sipping a bit of her red wine.

"The last time you were in this dress the best and worst thing happened at the same time." Oliver looked right into her eyes and saw confusion in it. "You were wearing that dress when I proposed to you. An hour only after that you we shot." He held back a tear and smiled

"I... I know but now it's different Oliver. We are more mature and learned from our mistakes. I promise i'll stay home tonight so I won't get shot a second time." She stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes while he leaned for a kiss.

"I still want to spend my life with you. No matter what, I meant it when I said you were my always Felicity." He instinctively put one hand on her lower back and kissed her again. If she could describe his lips she probably would tell they are like pillows. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and her right hand cupped his ass cheek. They deepened the kiss and Oliver didn't lose time in finding her tongue. He carried her and threw her on one of the sofas then took his shirt off and laid on top of her pinning her to the sofa. Quickly, all their clothes were on the ground around the sofa they were on and the next thing Felicity knew was that Oliver was inside her and started to thrust while kissing her with everything he's got. The room was filled with noises of them moving and moaning each others names.

Felicity felt her orgasm coming and hardened her grip on Oliver's back digging her nails in his skin. "Oh.... Please!" She moaned. He groaned and thrust faster and soon Felicity came yelling Oliver's name but Oliver kept thrusting feeling her walls clenching around his cock. One last thrust and he fell, his forehead on hers, coming inside her. He kissed her and got away from her to sit on the couch still panting. They stayed that way for a few minutes but Felicity didn't like not talking and Oliver knew it.

"We are not done talking Mr Queen." She said still taking her breath

"We'll talk about this when you'll be Mrs Queen." He realized what he just said and turned around to see Felicity was as disturbed as him by this confession. Of course he still hoped to marry her one day. He dreamed of her in a long beautiful white dress and saying 'I do' to him and in front of their friends. God knows how many times he's dreamed of that. What he didn't know is she did too. She was willing to fall for him all over again but there was still his trust issues that blocked her. She loved him with everything she had and still she couldn't make a move until she was sure she had nothing less but his full trust.

"Stop." He brought her back to reality and waited for her to look at him "I know what's on your mind and you're right but you're wrong at the same time. I do love you and I think you're the person I trust the most on the face of earth. I've never loved someone the way I love you, you are the light inside the dark. It was so easy to fall in love with you and just be with you. I knew you were someone special since the day i saw at my office." he stopped and looked at her to see confusion in her eyes once more. He took a blanket that was on the ground on the left side of the sofa and laid behind her putting the blanket on them. "I wasn't always on the Island, but you know that part. What you don't know is that I had to come back to Starling once and I had to steal something at QC. So I went there and stole what I had to steal when my friend in the comms told me that someone was coming and I had to leave but it was too late so I had to hide in the Conference Room. So I stayed there waiting for the intruders to go away and when I looked to see who that person was I found a blonde I.T girl talking to my photo of the desk. I remember you saying I was actually cute and it was a shame that I was dead. Then you started babbling and eventually you left the office. When I got back I was smiling so big that Maseo thought I was crazy.” Felicity turned around to face him holding back her tears. He smiled and kissed her on the corner of both her eyes “You're beautiful even when you cry.”

After a few times of opening and closing her mouth she kissed him and whispered “I never knew about that. I though ti was alone that day. I didn't see you.” her voice was higher than she expected it to be.

“I know.” he kissed her a few times and was about to add something when they heard Thea, Dinah and Dig enter the house. They got up and took their stuff fast and went to their room hoping they were fast enough too not get caught. They were. Thea, Dig and Dinah went upstairs and then to bed.

“Well that was funny.” Felicity started laughing and got into bed followed by Oliver.

“Yeah well if we had been caught I'm sure Thea would've bombarded us with thousands of questions like 'Why. When? How did I not see this coming?' and stuff.” he laid behind Felicity and they talked and laughed together for another hour.

“You were about to tell me something before they arrived.” she said half asleep, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his down waist.

“I know. It's no big deal. You need to sleep.” he kissed her forehead and soon both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

"I KNOW YOU ARE SOMEWHERE. MY TRAPS ARE ALL GONE AND-" before she could even do anything his foot was in one of his own traps. "YOU BITCH I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT" he yelled even louder causing animals around to run away.

She didn't say a word. Her saying anything would compromise her safety. So she sent a snake down the tree she was on and made sure he bit him. The poison that the snake injected in the old man drove him crazy and provoked hallucinations to him. He was on an island but he was babbling and it was impossible for her to understand clearly what he said.

After the poison took him down she sent him back to where he belonged and looked at her for a second. She wasn't healing. She always heals fast but this time he must have injected something in her system that slowed her healing capacities. She had at least four broken ribs, a black eye and her foot looked like it was put under too much pressure. She couldn't walk but she had to get out of that forest and go home before the mad man comes back. She waited a few hours and hopefully she was out there for three days already and the product that she got injected with didn't work anymore. Her foot was back to normal and her ribs and black eyes were also healed. _Pros of being a titanium child_. She said to herself before starting running through the forest finding her way to the road.

 

* * *

 

The five of them were once more looking for Emily all day long. This time it was Dinah and Thea at home and Oliver, Dig and Felicity outside looking for her.

“Are we ever going to find her?” Felicity said desperately.

“I don't know.” Oliver took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it softly. She smiled shyly remembering Dig was on the backseat.

“Did I miss something with you two?” he asked and when Felicity turned around she found a proud and smiling Dig.

“We... may be... back together?”

“Please tell me we are.” Oliver added and they laughed.

“You guys have no idea how happy I am right now!” Thea said, they totally forgot the comms were on.

“I've been waiting for this for more than a year.” Dig added and Thea started going crazy at the house.

“Calm down Speedy this is new so this time I want to do things correctly.” Oliver stroke Felicity's hand with his thumb.

“Okay, you know hat. I'll give you until we find Emily. Then we'll have to talk.” Thea was so excited they could hear her make weird noises and Dinah laughing behind her.

“Okay guys, we'll talk later. I'm hungry, can we stop by somewhere to eat?” Felicity asked and Diggle agreed.

“Wait, you're not coming back for lunch?”

“Of course they're not. They're one hour away and I'm hungry too. So you guys eat wherever you want just don't waist too much time eating. We still need to find the girl and if Felicity's right and she's in danger we need to hurry in finding her.” Thea hung up the phone and Oliver drove faster to a restaurant near the beach.

 

“I know it's weird but I feel better for Emily. She is not in danger anymore I can feel it. Somehow. I don't know but I can feel it. Does that even make sense?” Felicity ate a piece of her plate.

“It does make sense don't worry and oddly; I feel it too.” Oliver leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

“I've missed this so much.” Diggle added while eating his own plate. Both Oliver and Felicity stared at him and laughed.

Thea, 1:27pm: guys, you need to come home, now! Emily just arrived and she is hurt everywhere. She said she walked around 6 miles to come back here.

Oliver, 1:40pm: We're on our way please make sure she doesn't go away this time!

Thea, 1:42pm: She won't. She fell asleep like a baby but hurry up!

 

Oliver drove so fast that they were here in only half an hour. The three of them stormed inside the house to find Dinah and Thea watching over a wounded Emily. They were on the phone with what seemed to be Lyla.

“Girls, what's up? What happened to her?” Oliver asked as Felicity instinctively ran to Emily to make sure she was okay.

“She said the guy found her again and she didn't have time to heal this time. We might move elsewhere for her safety. She said she had a house somewhere else and she'll take us there when she'll get better but you should have seen her earlier. She was bruised everywhere, it was horrible she was bleeding everywhere and her left leg was broken and... and..” Thea started to panic and Oliver ran to her to hug her.

“It's okay Thea, she's here and Lyla said she heals quickly.” He reassured her

“Yes in general she said she does but this time the man that beat her injected her something that didn't allow her to heal as quick as she wanted. She had to stay three days alone in the forest waiting for the product she was injected with to evaporate for her to heal.” Thea looked down and stared crying. “She's just been through hell Ollie! How the hell did she survived being stabbed on the chest?” she nearly yelled.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Three hours after arriving at the house Emily finally woke up and everyone sat around her for her to explain about her abduction and where she was being held for these last five days. She started healing in front of them and when her black eye vanished they were all staring as if they just saw a ghost.

“I'm sorry if you thought I ran away. I didn't want to. I like being here. I'm so so sorry.” she looked down to her hands

“I think she doesn't know” Dinah started and Emily rose her head up

“No I think she doesn't.” Thea continued

Before anyone could add anything she spoke up “Of course I know you know. But I'm not the kind of person who just vanishes after dropping a bomb like that. Metaphorically of course.” she started babbling “I would never literally drop a bomb on you guys it'll kill everyone. That'll be dumb.”

“Why didn't you tell us that you were, well, my brother and Felicity's child?” everyone actually knew the answer.

“You all know the answer to that question. I can't go to the past and get in the house and be like 'Hey! I'm your daughter from the future! I know you're not together but don't worry it'll come soon.' No I just can't do that and Lyla wanted to tell you but it was too dangerous you had to learn it yourselves so her and I made sure you will. That's why I left my ID card and that you saw my screen saver.”

“Okay so where are we going now?” Dinah asked and Emily stood on her feet.

“I need to visit an old friend of mine.” She said before putting the blanket down.

“You sound a lot like Oliver when he's hiding something from us.” Emily looked at Felicity and nodded.

“Let's not say 'It's for your own good and safety' better be truthful. I don't want to tell you because for now it's none of your business. The place we're going is though, we are heading to Russia. Pack your stuffs we're heading to the airport in two hours.” Emily walked to her old room leaving everyone sitting silently in the living room.

 

One hour later everyone was ready. They drove silently to the airport and Emily walked them to a private jet. The flight was as silent as the drive to the airport except for Felicity and Oliver who talked for hours. After landing in Russia, they were all in a limo heading to a manor outside Moscow. The manor was a lot like the Queens Manor. Old, man of bricks and with a yard bigger that a football pitch. Inside was a lot different. It was all modern and designed. It had two stairs just like the house in France. Actually the manor really was a copy of the French house except that it was twice the size of it.

 

On the corner of the living room was standing John Constantine. When he saw Emily he opened his arms welcoming her and greeting her.

“How you doing? It's been a while since I haven't seen your parents you know kid.” He and Emily laughed and started talking lower.

“Is he from the future too?” Dinah asked.

“I don't think so. He just happens to know her apparently.” Oliver added unconsciously wrapping his arm around Felicity's waist.

“He's not from the future and yes I know him because it's not my first time in the past.” she smiled and led them all to the rooms so they could put their bags down and settle.

The next day was just perfect. They all went to picnic and visited many places in Moscow all day. They also quickly visited Anatoly and went to the restaurant that night. Emily being Oliver and Felicity's daughter didn't seem to bother them and they were all just happy and smiling like never before.

 

* * *

 

He was there. In the house and breaking everything that was in sight. Windows, furniture. _Everything._

"That bitch isn't here anymore! I will find you no matter where you are and you know it" he yelled and got hit from behind.

He fell on the floor and his sight was blurred by the punch he just had. A manly voice spoke to him. "You will never find her. You'll stay here for eternity and you'll suffer an eternity of pain for your sins." the man took him and threw him on the wall so violently he couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"I don't know who you are but I will kill you." he whispered his voice full of anger.

"You will never find me because I can make myself invisible if I wish. Now you leave her alone. You understand? You leave my _sister_ alone." he said and was about to go when the old man iterrupted him

"Your sister? I know who you are then. I will find you for sure. Even if you're not in the same timeline as mine I will find you and all your little family. I WILL END YOU ALL!" he yelled and the man hit him in the belly which made him fall on the ground. "Until next time, boy." he whispered before he was knocked out by a punch on the face

"We'll see about that." the an rushed outside and left the old man alone  and bleeding.


	9. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an after story. I'm sorry but I don't feel like going further. I went to quick in her secret identity being discovered.

Emily spent hours explaining how she was Oliver and Felicity's daughter and she answered basically every question that popped into their minds. She also was hard on telling who the old man was but she couldn't really lie to them.

 

"The old man is -was- a man that I defeated and who was sentenced to life to do according to some powerful people."

 

That was all the explaination they would get from her about it. Felicity and Oliver were back together so she did succeed in her mission. She smirked seeing them hugging. After hat it was time to say goodbye and everyone got back to Starling City.

 

* * *

 

 

The years went by, Felicity and Oliver were now married and Ismael was born already and little Emily on the way. It felt weird knowing they already met her but they didn't really care. Thea was with Roy and happier than ever. Dinah were pushing Rene away all the time over and over while Curtis ran after some guy but no one ever mad whom feel like Paul did.

 

When Emily was born everything become clear for both Oliver and Felicity when she had to give birth in the Lazarus Pit. Emily was indeed the smartest most beautiful baby girl on earth. She was just so easy to get along with and just like that. Life become so easy, and so much more beautiful.


End file.
